Parallel Hearts
by UltSpideyfan83
Summary: With the moon coming ever closer, Kafei and Anju struggle to believe in each other and reunite. In the midst of this, their hero also is entangled in matters of the heart with the girl he left behind. Link x Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel Hearts**

This story takes place during the events of and after Majora's Mask, when Link returns to Hyrule. The perspectives of each character are given, and the thoughts of that character in italics.

I don't own Zelda, and the characters, scenes and the dialogue are from and inspired from Majora's Mask the game,by Nintendo and the manga by Akira Himekawa.

I'd also like to credit Firebird-X and his great story Ocarina of Time II: Parallel Symphony as a source of inspiration and ideas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zelda:**

Turning from her window in the courtyard that looked into her father's throne room, young Zelda sat down alone on the stone steps of the dais, her elbows on her knees and her hands propping up her chin. Clear blue eyes stared unseeingly into the flawless blue sky as the girl's thoughts were far away.

_Link...where are you now? Why did you have to leave, with no real explanation? I've been alone before but never felt so lonely. Did I do something to make you leave?_

**Anju:**

Another girl, a bit older and just a parallel universe away was thinking similar thoughts. With a customer just exiting the Stock Pot Inn and her left momentarily alone and free from her work, Anju's heartache came instantly back, the haunted look returning and her eyes starting to mist as her situation once again hit her.

_Kafei, where are you? The way the townspeople talk, I am afraid. Did you leave me for someone else? Some say you ran away with Cremia, but I can't believe that. But did you just not want to be with me? I hope at least the child in the green clothes can find you, I just want to know you are alright._

**Kafei:**

The door slammed in the Curiousity Shop, and Kafei returned to his desk. Sinking down in frustration and looking at his childish hands in front of him, the wave of despair hit him again. Burying his head in his arms in front of him with his eyes tightly closed, Kafei saw the terrifying face of the Masked Child, than the grinning face of the thief as he pranced away with what was left of Kafei's dreams.

_How can I go to Anju like this? I have to at least get the wedding mask back before I can see her. But the thief still hasn't come! It's hopeless!_

Suddenly, the bell out back in the laundry room rang, denoting the mail had come. Jumping up with hope, Kafei was quick to run for the door. Flinging it open, and entering the gloomy day, he spotted the red cap of Clock Town's dedicated Postman.

_Please Anju, please have written me. _

**Link:**

Hiding strategically in the shadows near the Laundry Pool, Link saw the object of his investigation take the letter from the Postman, the letter that Link himself had mailed.

"I gotcha!" he whispered to himself, before ducking into the now unlocked door.

When the strange masked child re-entered the room and locked it behind himself, he started at the sight of the child hero, his face stern, arms crossed and looking generally unimpressed.

"You are the child in green that Anju spoke of, aren't you"? The child questioned, pulling off his mask, and revealing his face.

Link started, as the face under the mask was the exact match of the likeness give to him by Kafei's mother. Red eyes, purple hair and pale complexion, his uncommon appearance confirmed he could be no other.

" She trusts you. I feel I can as well. I am Kafei."

Chiming in from above Link, Tatl was quick to derisively laugh and reply.

"You can't be Kafei! Anju's fiancé is an adult!"

Frowning, Kafei balled his fist and anger radiated in his voice.

" I was cursed by that Masked Child, I am Kafei!"

Link stood surprised at his anger, but said nothing.

" Please….please take this to Anju." Kafei pleaded, pulling a pendant from around his neck and extending it in his hand to Link.

" I must stay here. My wedding mask was stolen and I can't go to Anju without it. Please tell her I will come for her."

Nodding and accepting the keepsake before leaving the room, Link was quick to retreat to his thoughts.

_You are just a child! Doesn't that sound familiar. Both of us may have the memories of being an adult, but we are stuck in these bodies. How can I live in Hyrule like this? My fairy left me and I will grow up, so I can't go home to the Forest. Zelda is the Princess! Nobody remembers what I did, what chance do I have with her?_

Unconsciously balling his fists and a frown creasing his young features, Link came within view of the Inn.

_But maybe I can give someone else some relief. I can return this pendant to Anju, and maybe something good will happen for them._

**Anju:**

Raising her head as the door opened to admit Link, Anju took a quick breath and tried to stifle her anticipation and fear.

" Did you see him? Is he alright?"

The words stumbling out, she knew she was failing at it. But Link had something to say.

"Kafei wanted you to have this. He said he wanted you to wait for him."

With her hand shaking, Anju reached out to accept the pendant from him, and her eyes widened.

"Thank..thank you. I will. I will wait for him."

After Link left, Anju was quick to clutch the precious possession to her heart, feeling anguished yet relieved all at once.

_Kafei! You must be safe! You wouldn't part with this object at any cost. I will believe you. Please come to me soon!_

**Zelda: **

A universe away in Hyrule, Zelda was about to turn a corrider in the castle on her way to her tutor, when she felt the sudden need to stop at the sound of voices.

" You know who I haven't see around here anytime lately? That kid, you know the one in green that used to visit the Princess."

The soldier idled and lazily held his spear, glad for the maid's appearance to have someone to talk to.The watch in this part of the castle was quiet, and company pleasant.

" Oh, I heard that the young ranch owner's daughter had taken a fancy to him. She's a cute one, and needs a boy to marry and eventually run the ranch for her. That would explain it well." Giggling, the maid was eager to relay on the gossip she had picked up in the market.

Looking thoughtful, the soldier scratched his chin and kept a wandering eye out.

"He was a nice kid, doted on the Princess too. But I suppose it makes sense, although he is young."

"I'd best be going," replied the maid with a quick curtsey, " But it was nice to talk to you again."

Around the corner, the young Zelda stood motionless with a stricken look, her eyes welling up with tears. Turning swiftly and doubling back the way she came, she had no idea where she was going until she ran straight into the solid wall of Impa, blocking her path.

"What's wrong?"

Raising sad eyes to Impa's stern but caring countenance, Zelda tried to push back her feelings. "Nothing."

"Princess, I have known you since you were a baby, and I am one of the Sheikah. We wrote the book on keeping secrets. You can't fool me." Crossing her arms, Impa patiently waited. Pursing her lips and looking at the ground, Zelda could not keep her voice steady.

" It's Link. I heard he may be at Lon Lon Ranch. Something about the ranch girl liking him and needing a partner for the future."

Smiling, Impa reached down and gently raised Zelda's chin to look into her eyes.

"Is this the same boy who in that terrible future he told you about, braved countless dangers and dark places to find you? The same boy who returned to you as a child, knowing you would have no memory of him? Fear not."

Her heart lifting, Zelda weakly smiled and looked at the ground.

" I suppose I shouldn't listen to the gossip flying around, but I'm worried about him. The.. the people I heard this from had a point, I am the Princess, what possible future could I give him?

" I know you are worried, Zelda, but fear not. Young Link will return. He knew what you were in the first place, and came to you regardless."

Putting an arm around the girl, Impa guided Zelda back down the corrider.

_Link, she's right. I gave you my Ocarina, and I know in my heart you will remember me because of it and return. You needed to leave and find what you were looking for but please come back soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kafei:**

A creak of the rusty door of the Curiosity Shop was Kafei's warning, and he rose to peer through the small gap in the boards. His face turning bright red with anger, he watched the man enter with some possessions, and lay a bomb bag on the counter. As soon as the man had left, Kafei banged on the wall.

His voice shaking with anger, Kafei had his shopkeeper friend's attention in a moment.

"That's him! The one who took my wedding mask!"

" That's Sakon, a thief from Ikana Village," Pausing as he saw Kafei's face turn even redder, concern suddenly occurred to the man. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after him!"

Setting his mouth firmly, Kafei hurriedly scribbled out a note and put it into an envelope.

"Please take this to my Mother!"

"But Kafei…Kafei!"

Peering into the window, the shopkeeper realized he was already speaking to an empty room.

Kafei was already nearing the Eastern gate of Clock Town, and he quickly shoved the soldier out of the way when the man yelled something about Kafei being only a child. With the vista of Ikana Canyon and the towers of the Stone Tower Temple looming ahead, Kafei spotted the object of his anger moving away quickly.

_There you are! You thieving slime! Taking advantage of someone because they look like a child! You are as bad as that Skull Kid who did this to me in the first place! I'll get you!_

_Anju, I'm coming!_

**Link:**

"…And he just lit out like crazy after the guy, and asked me to take this to his mother."

"Thanks, I'll do that for you." Link replied. " This thief lives in Ikana Village?"

"yup, he does."

After finding and handing the letter to the Mayor's wife, Link exited the Milk Bar, and looked up at the sky. With the moon's terrifying face leering at him and so close, Link felt a twinge of fear as he reached for his Ocarina. Playing the Song of Soaring, he felt the melody carry him to above Ikana Canyon, where a quick dive and swim brought him to the base of the hill below Sakon's hideout. He set off on the short run up the hill, dodging the approaching thief expertly on his way.

"Link! You came!"

Kafei peered out from behind the log and Link crouched beside him, both sets of eyes now trained on the shiftless and prancing man approaching. When he entered his lair, two pairs of childish legs followed him.

"There it is!" cried Kafei.

The Mask of the Sun sat gleaming on a pedestal in a case, seemingly put on display, but something was wrong, and Link knew it.

"Wait! Stop..."

An ear-splitting siren sounded as Kafei's weight triggered the security system, and the pedestal disappeared to as a conveyor belt began to carry the mask away.

"No!" Stepping off the switch to head for the nearby door, bars appeared in front of the desperate boy's face

"Step on that switch!" Glancing over his shoulder, Kafei looked at Link. "Now!"

Not having to be told again, Link immediately put his weight to bear on the switch, causing the bars to be removed from in front of Kafei.

" He's telling us what to do! I don't like this guy." Grumbling in from above, Tatl quickly was silenced by Link.

" Shush. He needs our help!"

The bars in front of the opposite door suddenly lifted, and Kafei's shout could barely be heard over the whine of the conveyor belt, which was carrying his treasured possession away.

" Link! Come on through!"

"Ahhh! "

Crying out in suprise, Link instinctively slew the Deku Baba in front on him, noting Kafei standing opposite with some sort of switch assembly. The bars lifting in front of him, he once again called to Link.

" The doors seem to be linked, wait one moment, I will open yours!"

Link nodded, staring at the bars in front of him.

_I can do this! I won't fail him! _

Five frantic minutes later, the two exited the lair. 

"We got it! Thank you, Link!" Kafei exulted, holding the sun shaped mask, his face gleaming from perspiration and happiness. "I must go to Anju."

Before Link could reply a word, Kafei was gone.

"He's gone! We should play the Song of Time now and go back!" Tatl cried, " None of this will matter if we don't stop the Moon!"

" I know, but I want to go make sure he gets there alright."

Reaching for his Ocarina again, Link played the handy tune taught to him by a strangely familiar owl, and within minutes was pounding up the stairs towards Anju's room.

_I know this all seems worthless, as the moon will fall and I will go back in time. But I hope these two can have some happiness._

**Anju:**

Sitting on her bed facing the door, Anju felt it was difficult to not pay attention to the ominous rumbling and the flashing lights outside.

_Kafei, I am scared. The world is going to end, and where are you? Am I going to die alone?_

Clutching the pendant up against her heart and glancing at the Mask of the Moon sitting undisturbed on the mannequin with her wedding dress, her heart seized up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

She rose in hope to meet the newcomer, her heart suddenly sinking when her door opened to admit not her beloved, but the green-clothed child from before.

"Link! Where is Kafei?" Anju pleaded, the fear evident in her voice and eyes.

" He should be here! He was coming here when I last saw him" Link glanced around in confusion, apparently suprised to not see Kafei.

Reaching for her wedding mask, and holding it in her lap, Anju slumped dejected back on to the bed.

"It's no use, I believe in him, but it's too late."

Her voice defeated, she tried to keep the tears from falling but they came anyways. With her head down, she did not hear the door open again, and when she looked up startled, it was into the eyes of her beloved.

_What! Kafei! Is that you? _

**Kafei: **

Opening the door and barely registering Link's presence, Kafei's eyes were fixed on Anju. She had appeared forelorn with eyes downcast as he entered the room, but as she saw him the change was remarkable. Tears and hopelessness suddenly gone, she held her wedding mask almost shyly in front of her face, and stood to face him.

His heart seizing, he looked up into her eyes.

_Does she know me? Does it matter to her that I look like this?_

Still holding her Mask of the Moon in front of her, Anju got down on her knees in front of Kafei to look him in the eyes at his level.

" I know you…we have have met before. " Lowering the mask from her face, Anju's face was a picture of both shyness and contained emotion.

"When we were young, we promised to be married…that we would exchange wedding masks on the day of the Carnival of Time."

Holding up a hand, Kafei motioned for her to stop. Pausing to collect his thoughts, he wasn't sure what to say.

_What can I say? I left her alone with barely a word and she's waited for me, even though the world is coming to an end._

"Anju, I am sorry I was late."

Tears spilling down her cheeks, Anju's voice broke as she held out her arms to him.

"Welcome home."

Running into her arms and closing his eyes as he laid his head on her shoulder, Kafei was in bliss.

_Home…it doesn't matter what I look like or what will come tomorrow._

**Link:**

"_Welcome home"…would Zelda want me if I came back ?_

A blinding flash of light filling the room, Link uncovered his eyes to see Anju and Kafei both looking at him with happiness shining in their eyes, still in each other's arms.

"You. We owe you so much... Please take this as a token of our gratitude."

Reaching out to hand Link their newly formed Couple's Mask, Anju glowed with happiness.

"The moon is going to fall, you should flee!" Link looked at them with pleading eyes.

"It's all right. We know there is no escape, so we will greet the morning together."

"You should go, and thank you!" said Kafei.

Link spared one last glance at them before exiting the room, only to see they were in their own world.

"Quick! Play the Song of Time!" Tatl chimed in from above as the ground shook violently below the terrible sky.

Pulling the Ocarina out and playing the notes of the song, the memories of Zelda came rushing back to him as usual. He saw a young girl looking at him with pleading eyes as she asked for his help in confronting the monster in the throne room behind her. A mysterious man turning into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Zelda herself in regal adult form. He saw her send him back, and her again as a child in the days they would spend together before his abrupt departure. His last conscious thought before the time vortex took him was clear.

_Zelda…_

**Zelda: **

**3 months later.**

Smoothing her dress as she straightened out, Zelda turned from her window into her father's throne room to face her courtyard. Another day of lessons and protocol awaited her ahead, preparing her for the day when she would reign over the land.

But to her shock and surprise, a boy stood there in front of her, looking at her like he had known her all his life. Green clothes identified him as a child of the Forest, and blonde hair spilled messily out of his matching green cap. Standing there with determination showing in his eyes and in his clenched fists, his knees trembled a little as her gaze hit him.

_This seems so familiar, like deju vu. But is it him?. _

"L…Link?" voice trembling, Zelda's surprise showed and her knees shook, like the boy's.

"Zelda" Link murmured, his eyes not leaving her's for one second, fear mixed with apology showing in his own.

"You are back?"

" I'm sorry I left like that."

_You are sorry? For what? I knew you needed to go find what you were looking for_.

Her eyes filling with joyful tears, Zelda held out her arms and approached him.

"...Welcome home."

Practically running into her arms, Link closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill out as she held him close.

**Link:**

_I am home.  
_

The End.


End file.
